The Laven Units
by Smarty D
Summary: For a Christmas gift to his darling sister Komui made a pair of dolls from her favorite anime, little did he know those dolls he made, became a little too real. Laven. Lenalee's POV in first ch.


It was a peaceful December morning.

There was a slight sheet of fresh snow on the ground.

A few snowbirds were chirping in the snowy branches of a pine tree near a small two story pale blue green house.

It was a very nice morning, especially since it was Saturday, which also meant no school for a certain girl.

This girl went to a normal high school; she lived with her brother since her parents died unfortunately when she was a very young girl.

Said girl was sixteen, had many friends, who she came of think as her family and-

-_Santa Clause won't make me happy, with a toy on Chistma-_

"Damn radio stations playing Christmas music a month before the actual freaking holiday!"

-and did **not **like to be woken up by Christmas songs on a Saturday morning at five thirty am.

Especially after reading fan fictions until eleven.

"Uhhg, come on! Now I won't be able to go back to sleep! Komui why didn't remind me to turn off my alarm like he usually does…" The girl, who was laid back in a pink cover bed, said glaring angrily at the small electronic contraption who merely threw the numbers 5:32 am at her with red colored lights.

She ran her hands between her black hairs, passing through the dark green tints in it. She sighed and looked at the laptop on her desk near her swivel chair in the far corner. A small smile made its way across her face before she sprang up out of the bed with a new vigor. Her dark nightgown swished as she bolted to her computer. She pressed the power button on quickly and drummed her fingers on the desk smiling wildly.

She could hear her brother in the next room moving around in his bed. She gave a small smile at the thought, happy that he had actually gone to bed instead of falling asleep at his desk at his job, or over an unfinished robot. He worked so hard at his job so they could afford everything they had.

The girl was ripped from her thoughts though when her computer screen asked for the password for the user: DarkBoots96. The user hastily typed her password in at record speed before clicking the arrow to log her in. She was then shown a small "welcome" in automatic acceptance of her correct password.

As her desktop came up her smile returned to its large size. Her background was two characters from her favorite anime holding hands. The girl repressed a squeal at the picture, before clicking the Internet Explorer icon. She then sat in her lavender cushioned swivel chair swinging from side to side slightly. When all of the welcome pages came up she unplugged the laptop from the charger on her desk and skipped over to her bed with it, seeking the blankets warmth, it was December anyway.

Typing in a website called "Facebook" on one tab before opening a new one and typing in "DeviantART" in the other before typing in her user name and password for each respectively. She checked her Facebook first sending messages to two of her friends Miranda and Fou. And commenting on anything her friends had done over night that they had uploaded. She then switched to the other tab "DeviantART" there she saw that she had thirteen messages, one notice, four watch messages, and eight replies to her comments/conversations.

The girl first looked at the new art and commented on them, deleted the notice, and answered "you're welcome" to five of the replies. The remaining three were conversations she was having with different users. One called IWannaTacoNOWplzsogiveit replied to her previous message_; I know right? I hate when fan girls get all possessive of a character and name them theirs and hate everyone who like the character! :(_

Another read, FluffycharactersArefulffy565 wrote: _I know school sucks soooooo bad when writing fanfics!_

The last read, AnimeisMailifeplz~: _Lenalee~! I wanna do another RP~! Can we does another Laven?~_

The girl, Lenalee presumably, hastily wrote replies. She then went back to her Facebook tab and went to Google. There she stared at the search box before leaning back and sighing.

Her brother wanted her to make a Christmas list for him so he could buy her presents, except she didn't know _what _she wanted! She glanced around her room. She had a king sized bed with comfortable, fluffy, and warm sheets. Her laptop, desk, swivel chair, the newest clothing that she liked, (which she had gotten the last time she went shopping with Fou) her walls were covered in animes she adored, plushies of characters she loved to death, the newest cell phone, she had ordered passes for all the anime conventions she had wanted to go too…..Lenalee sighed as her head hit her pillow, her laptop forgotten on the side of the bed.

_Come on Lenalee there had to be at least one thing. If you don't think of one your brother won't stop asking!_

She glanced at her laptop. She pulled it over and sat up going back to her DeviantART tab searching artwork on one of her favorite characters from her favorite anime "D. Gray-Man". She adored the anime with all her heart and was shocked the first time she started it that one of the few female characters looked exactly like her! Even her name was close to her own, it was Rinari! She liked the character but it wasn't her favorite.

No her favorite was the leading male character Allen Walker. Well, one of them her other favorite was Lavi, but Allen was a bishie, and she **loved **bishies! Her anime friends at school knew that, and well they were too! She happily scrolled down looking at all the art, but she stopped when she read "Allen Walker Owner's Manual" she never had read that. So she hastily clicked it and began reading.

After she finished it, with her face close to the screen in surprise, she hit the new tab button, went to DeviantART again, and typed in "Lavi Owner's Manual", and she was met with the same sort of format informational are story as she did with the Allen one. She then quickly clicked on that one also. And when she finished she hastily went to the comments below the art. She then cried out in dismay.

The manuals were for owners of character units, anime characters. It told what units they worked best with, what settings that had, comments, what to do when encountering certain problems, etcetera. But to Lenalee's great dismay they weren't real. Which made it worse though was that she wanted an Allen and Lavi unit now **badly**.

Why?

Simply because she was a _huge _fan girl of yaoi and shonen ai, and those two were her all time favorite paring.

Lenalee groaned and threw off the covers before walking over to her closet to get her clothes for that day. She exited her room; her laptop still showing the owner's manual for a Lavi unit and another tab having the owner unit for Allen open.

She slumped down the stairs to go to the bathroom to take her shower passing her brother Komui in the kitchen, who was sipping coffee out of his favorite blue coffee mug with a pink bunny on it, which she had made for him in second grade.

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading exclaiming a "Good morning Lenalee; my adorable little sister how did you sleep? Do you want anything for breakfast?" in his cherry hyper voice.

She muttered an "it was ok, and not thanks brother I'm not hungry." In an uncharacteristically down voice as she dragged her feet over to the bathroom.

Komui frowned and as soon she was out of his sight, rushed upstairs, wearing pink bunny slippers and a light blue bathrobe, to see what had made his adorable, perfect little sister so sad! He busted into her room and glanced around, he spotted the laptop, lonely and suspicious on her bed. He launched at it and looked at what she was looking at.

After reading both tabs in confusion he accidentally refreshed the page. He started to freak out before he saw that his dear little sister had a message.

Weighing his options, Komui then clicked on the message to see what it was.

He was met by someone called AnimeisMailifeplz~ said that: _Lenalee thank you! Ok, the scenario for this RP will be Allen and Lavi come back from the mission tired after not finding the piece of innocence and soon, due to certain circumstances and events, realize that they love each other~! Since you love playing Allen I'll let you do his part while I will do Lavi's! Oh! And one other thing I found the D. Gray-Man figures you were talking about! Here is the picture!_ (there was a [link] there_) They are so cute and tiny! I Know why you want them so badly now!_

Komui read the comment once, then twice, then took a pencil and notepad out of the pockets of his bathrobe and wrote it down. He then decided that he would click the link to see what his dear Lenalee wanted so badly, and then go back to what she had her page on and secretly leave like he was never there.

Nodding in approval of his plan he clicked the link. He was met with a little anime-thing (or what he presumed it to be) and next to him the link. He clicked the link and was met with the picture of white and red headed anime figures.

He was analyzing this until he heard the shower turn off down stairs. This made Komui jump in realization that his precious sister was going to go back into her room any minute! So he scribbled down the URL of the link, hit the back arrow until he was where he found the page as, refreshed it then zoomed out of the room, down the stairs and flopped back into his chair.

Just in time too, because his sweet little Lenalee had just exited the bathroom, a mini skirt, black tank top, knee socks, hair done into its normal style (which was a short bob, though she was trying to grow it out) and makeup done.

"Brother I'm going to go get ready to go to the mall with Fou, Miranda, Kanda, and Bak to get last minute Christmas presents."

"But why are you going so early my sweet sister? And why are you going with those **men**?" Komui asked screeching out the men part in distain. 

Lenalee sighed picking her coat off the coat rack near the door and slipped on a pair of red heels.

"Because brother, they need to get presents for their friends and families too, and I thought it would be fun if we all went together." She tried to explain.

But the sister-complex brother wouldn't understand.

"But **men **Lenalee? And those octopus perverts at that!" He shouted in distain.

Lenalee just sighed, grabbed her cell phone and went out the door shouting a "Bye Brother! I'll text you later!" and slammed the door shut.

Komui started protesting but stopped once she left. He sighed dejectedly and slumped in his chair before getting a gleam in his eye. He giggled like a madman before skipping over to his mini lab on the other side of the house, which Lenalee was forbidden to enter. He stopped when he came to a metal door labeled "Do not enter!" He unlocked the locks on it with several keys before opening it, going in, and shutting it behind him. The Locks automatically re-locked themselves while a white light shown from underneath the metal door.

You could see shadows moving in contrast to the light shinning under the crack of space between the bottom of the door and the floor, but not anything else. Also you could hear various machine noises, computers sounds, and other unmentionable sounds coming from behind the door.

But then again this was all normal in the household, especially when Lenalee wasn't there.

o0o

When Lenalee had finally gotten back from the mall it was 2:46 pm. She had left 6:34am that morning, walked to Miranda's house, which was two blocks away. Waited for everyone to arrive, had breakfast there, before going out to the mall. She had thankfully found gifts for everyone, including her brother, and help everyone pick out other peoples' gifts if they needed help.

Lenalee shivered as she walked into the warm house relaxing and taking in the warm feeling. She set multiple bags from different stores in various colors on the kitchen table before taking off her coat. Thanking his brother mentally for experimenting on their door so Lenalee could open it with a fingerprint and not a key. It saved her the hassle multiple times, of fishing a key our of her pocket, especially when she came back from the mall.

_Speaking, or thinking of Komui where is he?_

Lenalee mentally asked herself looking around. She then heard many numerous locks open simultaneously and repressed a sigh. That noise only meant that her brother was doing _something _in his lab. Which more often than most, ended badly, like if he was building another robot; the last one had accidentally turned her hair pink for three days. Thankfully it was during a break and she didn't have to go to school. That would have been terrible.

Then Komui burst through the metal door and launched himself at Lenalee, covered in oil stains, hugging her tightly.

"Lenalee! Your home! How was your day? Did any of those filthy perverts touch you? Oh I knew Kanda was a pervert! Why didn't you listen to me?" Komui wailed hugging her tighter.

His poor captive simply groaned before stopping on his bunny slipper clothed food with her red heeled foot. That immediately cause the sister complex to let her go hopping around on one foot, holding his injured one in his hands.

"Brother, one, Kanda is not a pervert, two, no, no one touched me, and three why the heck are you covered in oil?"She asked spying his ruined bathrobe.

Komui froze at the last question replying,

"Oh, stuff for work, you know the usual!" He said with a cherry undertone that seemed stressed.

Lenalee knew that wasn't the case, her brother only acted this way when he was making a robot but it was close enough to the holidays that she let it slide. One of the few things she had gotten him for Christmas was a gift card to Lowes to get materials for new robots. Lenalee knew, well, **everyone** knew how much he loved building robots.

So she just sighed before taking the bags off the table to go wrap them in her room. He brother simply smiled wildly at her as she passed him and walked up the stairs. She glanced behind herself once looking at her brother, who simply smiled widely and waved.

Then as soon as Komui heard her door shut he ran back to his lab, determination in his eyes.

o0o

Lenalee plopped the bags next to her closet before spotting her laptop on her bed. She mentally scolded herself for leaving it there and not putting it back on her desk and charging its battery. So she strolled over to it and picked it up. But her hand accidentally hit a key that automatically popped up the screen, and what page she had been on.

She glanced at it walking over to her desk and noticed that she had a message. She clicked the little mail button on the top of the page and smiled. It was from her online friend AnimeisMailifeplz~ it read, _Lenalee thank you! Ok, the scenario for this RP will be Allen and Lavi come back from the mission tired after not finding the piece of innocence and soon, due to certain circumstances and events, realize that they love each other~! Since you love playing Allen I'll let you do his part while I will do Lavi's! Oh! And one other thing I found the D. Gray-Man figures you were talking about! Here is the picture! (_there was a [link] there)_ They are so cute and tiny! I Know why you want them so badly now!_

She smiled and clicked on the link. After squealing over the picture of her favorite character slightly she hit the back button and replied to the message with a: _Your welcome :3 And I looooove your scenarios! Ok I'll send you a note to start it! I know right? But they sell them in China and the shipping to America would be hell. _

She then hooked her laptop to its charger and went back to her closet. She took the Christmas styled wrapping paper in the corner next to the closet door and fished out the first present.

She sighed when she saw how many other things there were to wrap in all the bags.

It was going to be a long night.

o0o

The week flew bye and before Lenalee knew it, it was Christmas Eve. She sat down on the leather couch sighing in exhaustion. She had just seen her last guest at her and her brother's Christmas party out the door and she was dead tired. She smiled a little at her pile of presents next to the tree she had gotten from her friends and brother. They mainly consisted of clothing, gift cards, shoes, jewelry, and a few anime T- shirts. She was very happy with all of it and was overjoyed with her friends' happy and surprised reactions at the gifts she had gotten them. Miranda actually had started to cry because she ripped the wrapping paper it was in.

She leaned back against the warm couch and closed her eyes. Well at least she felt someone poke her nose. She opened her eyes to see her brother looming over her with a smile that would put the Cheshire cat's to shame.

"Yes brother?" She asked cautiously.

His smile went even larger and he took a large sized present from behind his back.

"I have one more present for my darling little sister! I think you will love it! I made them myself!" He added with pride.

Lenalee smiled and muttered a "you didn't have to brother.", but took the large sized box anyway. She studied it a little trying to guess what was in it. The box was no help; the wrapping paper was just red and had a white ribbon. She thought about shaking it but that might ruin whatever was in it, or in her brother's case make it explode.

So she carefully ripped the paper off the box to reveal a brown cardboard box, its flaps sealed with duck tape. She carefully peeled the tape off and pulled the flaps open.

She then stared at what was in it for a minute before slowly looking up at her brother.

Before Komui could blink he had a Lenalee hugging him tightly, and giddily shouting "thank you" over and over, jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning.

She then released him from her hold and took her present out of the box. In her hand were two little foot tall figures of her favorite characters Lavi and Allen. They were perfect matched to their anime selves on Lenalee's computer where she watched the anime in raw. She spoke fluent Japanese and understood the anime without subtitles.

Her brother was so happy he went and began rambling on how he made them with synthetic thread for the hair, and the clay skeletons took so many hours to be set together with tiny clay joints and how he wished he could have just used metal.

Lenalee at that point wasn't listening; she just took the figure out of the tissue paper they were stored in. Their likeliness was uncanny; it was though her brother had taken them off the internet and virtualized them into existence. But then again with her brother he probably would of made it possible if he had more time. Speaking of which,

"Brother, how did you know I wanted figures of Allen and Lavi?" She asked carefully, successfully snapping her brother out of his rambling.

He seemed to freeze for a few moments before nervously a, "Well look at the time, I have to get up early in the morning to go to work and sign papers! Goodnight Lenalee! Sweet dreams!" And with that he bolted up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door shaking the whole house.

Lenalee then sighed and gathered all her presents up in her arms, the dolls resting on top of all of them, and walked up stairs to retire for the night. As she was walking she noticed that the dolls' eyes were closed. Well eye for the Lavi one, but that was beside the point. It disappointed her a little but then she remembered her brother most likely didn't have too much time to make them, so it didn't bother her. She loved them all the same. Eyes closed or not!

So as she set down her gifts, she took the dolls and set them next to her beloved laptop, which was charging on her desk. The plushies were set next to each other, but both seemed to lean inwards, so that the Allen doll rested its head on the Lavi doll's shoulder. Which Lenalee had a little fan girl moment about before changing into her night clothes.

One lance glance at the dolls and she drifted to sleep.

o0o

_Ugh, why do I feel so stiff? _

A green eye fluttered open only to be met with darkness. The green eye tried to recognize any of its surroundings, failing since it was so dark, until its sight slightly fell upon faintly illuminated silver white hair.

_Allen?_

A hand came up, clothed in a pair of fingerless black gloves, before touching the silver white locks. An rustling of blankets caught the holder of the green eye and fingerless gloves attention though. A red haired head swivel around to see a large mass lying down in a giant bed.

_What the heck? Did me and Allen get abducted from a giant akuma or something? The hell is going on?_

The red head stood up, shakily at first, before gathering its bearings. It caught a reflection in a large dark screen illuminated by the moon, whose light shown through a overly large window and curtains.

There stood a male, looks about eighteen years old, perhaps a bit older, wearing a uniform like jacket with a red pendant like broach on one side with a white letter "E" in on the upper left side. The figure also wore a pair of white pants and black boots. Around the figure's neck was an orange scarf, on the figure face was a black eye patch over his right eye and a black and green bandana keeping some red hair out of the figure's emerald colored eye.

The doll then looked down at the other doll that was leaning on him, who was now slumped over on its right side; its support being moved caused the doll to fall over. This one had silver white hair and a more porcelain completion compared to his comrade's slightly darker one. The doll wore a black uniform with a few scattered red line markings on it, the uniform itself was in two parts like his comrade's a jacket but with a pair of black pants. The left hand of the doll, which was stretched out in front of it was mostly cover by the uniform but had a black, rough hand at the end which had a cross embedded into the back of it, stuck out of the sleeve. Even the fingernails of the doll were black. Other than that the doll wore a pair of black boots that went a little below the doll's bent knees.

_Allen…_

The red haired doll though with some endearment before hearing the shuffling of blankets again, making the emerald eyed doll turn around yet again. The figure had moved itself more towards the moonlight coming in from the window, illuminating its features a bit.

_What the-? Rinari? What the heck? Did one of her brother's experiments shrink us or something? The hell! I don't remember being experimented on! Last thing I remember was being with Allen in the training room! _

The doll carefully hopped onto the lavender colored swivel chair from the desk and the jumped about two and a half feet to the floor. Which wasn't that much of a difference to the dolls height, which was about a foot tall, a few inches bigger than the other doll's, who was still slumped over on the desk.

The red headed doll took a walk towards the bed before using the blankets hanging off the bed to help climb up said bed. When he finally got to the top he bed and poking Rinari in the head. It took a minute but before long she opened her eyes. Then she blinked a few times looking him in the face, and then rubbed at her eyes a bit. It wasn't strange to Lavi until she pinched her cheek and stared at him wide eyed in shock and amazement. Didn't she know what her brother allegedly did to him and bean sprout?

"Yo, Rinari? What did your crazy scientist brother do to Allen and me? Last thing I remember was being in the training room with the bean sprout. Did your brother spike our waters we set in the corner with some new experiment?" The doll asked oblivious to the situation that was slowly unfolding.

o0o

**Brain= Fried. It hurts…. This was written in about two days on a very persistent plot bunny. This is the first ½ of my Christmas present to you guys. Yes I know it is waaaay to early for Christmas and that a bunch of you don't celebrate Christmas, but you're getting this present anyway~! YES this will become a Laven, NO Lenalee will not be the main point of view. I will switch to either Lavi or Allen next chapter, BUT they didn't EXSIST until later this chapter as you see, so it needed background!**

**Oh and they are wearing their 3****rd**** uniforms, and those owner's manuals do exist! But they still aren't real units. **

**So any reviews/questions/criticism/comments would be GREATLY appreciated! Ja Ne~**


End file.
